Transformed Jane
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Jane goes into an all girl boarding school, she has three roommates, and that is first time she realizes shes gay. She flirts with all of them but Maura Isles is her main interest. What will go on with these four girls... read to find out
1. Chapter 1: New Location

**Transformed of Jane**

**_Summary: Jane goes into an all girl boarding school, she has three girl roomates, and that is first time she realizes shes gay. She flirts with all of them but Maura Isles is her main interesting. What will go on with these four girls... read to find out_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles if I did they would be dating or at least have had kissed once now that would be a great scene to watch... anyways**_

Characters:

Jane Rizzoli- 18 years old, starts out in a relationship with a Matthew Clark (for two years, long distance relationship), straight at first

Maura Isles- 19 years old, in a relationship with a Carey Wilson (for seven weeks), bisexual

Jaime Hudson- 17 years old, brown hair, green eyes, single, lesbian

Alexis Gunner- 18 years old, black hair, blue eyes, single, bisexual

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: New Location<strong>_

Jane Rizzoli an 18 year old had been accepted in an all girl boarding school Dana Hall School, she decided that she wanted to attend the school a few weeks ago.

She had one bag with some clothes and personal items. She came to where she would be rooming with three others girls, she all assumed that they were straight.

She opened the door with her key and immediately saw two girls making out on a bed.

They pull back when they hear Jane gasp.

"Oh hello, you must be Jane Rizzoli," the brunette smiled. "I'm Jaime Hudson and this is my friend Alexis Gunner."

"Um... nice to meet you both."

"I can tell by the way you look that you're straight," Alexis stated.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend."

"Long distant relationship I'm guessing."

Jane just nodded, "We dated for two years."

"Wow, that's impressive... My relationships only last like a week," Alexis spoke up. "They all end when they find out I'm bisexual."

"Are you two dating?" Jane asked, weird that two girls kissing aren't together.

"No, we can't date, it'll be too weird, but we've been sharing kisses since we were like 10."

Jane nodded, thinking to herself how weird they are.

"So, where's the other roommate?"

"Probably with her girlfriend, they always go to the library around this time."

"You have to be careful with that Maura, she loves to flirt with women."

Jane nodded, "Alright, well you guys can continue with whatever you were doing I promised to call Matthew when I got here."

"Me and Alexis will just go for a walk," Jaime grabbed her friend's hand and left the room.

Jane shook her head and pulled out her phone to call Matthew.

"Hey Matthew."

_"Oh hey baby, you get situated in your room yet?"_

"Yeah. I have three girl roommates, two of them were making out when I entered the room, but they say that they aren't dating because that would be weird.

_"I bet you found that hot, didn't you?"_

"Are you drunk again?"

_"Maybe," he laughs. "Maybe when I come back to Boston I can sneak into your boarding school and we can have a threesome. That would be hot shit right there."_

"Why do you keep on suggesting that we have a threesome?"

_"Three people having sex is hot baby."_

"I don't think that'll be a good idea."

_"Fine, but baby I'm getting banged to fuck with this hot ass Sheldon guy. I have to call you back."_

"Your having sex with a male?"

_"Not the first time baby, been doing guys once a week for a few months now."_

"How many months?"

_"20 of them."_

"You bastard, I don't want to see or hear from you ever again!" Jane shouted and then hung up.

She laid down on the bed and threw her phone on the floor.

"Guys suck," Jane moaned, and she didn't hear the door open.

There appeared a girl with blonde hair and light brown eyes, wearing a dress and heels. Damn she's gorgeous, Jane thought to herself.

"Oh hello, I didn't know someone was in here."

"Yeah, I'm Jane Rizzoli, you must be Maura Isles?"

"That would be correct. Nice to finally meet you," Maura stuck her hand out for Jane to shake and she accepted. "So I heard your having guy troubles?"

"How do you know?"

"You stated that boys suck when I entered the room."

"Oh it's nothing... just that my boyfriend of two years have been having sex with guys for twenty of those months."

"Wow, I'm sorry about that Jane," Maura smiled sincerely and patted Jane's hand. "Guys aren't worth it, you seem like a wonderful person and if a guy doesn't see that, he doesn't use his brain very well."

Jane looked up at the woman beside her and smiled.

"So what's up with those two girls Alexis and Jaime?"

Maura shrugs, "I don't know one day they're making out and then the next I see them both with different women. I try not to keep up with their love lives anymore, they've become too confusing to me."

Jane nodded, "You know what Maura."

"Yes Jane?"

"I like you," Jane patted Maura's thigh. "I can already tell that we are going to be amazing friends."

"Really?" Maura asked in shock.

"Of course, I never had a friend who was a girl before, but I think I can relate to you."

Maura smiled, "Thank you Jane," she pulls her into a hug.

"What can I say," Jane smiled, and gave her a side hug. "This is the start of an amazing friendship."

Maura just nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendly Comfort

**_A_/_N: I will always post this at the beginning of my chapters because it will be changing throughout the story_**

_Jane Rizzoli- 18 years old, single, confused about sexuality_

_Maura Isles- 19 years old, in a complicated relationship with a Carey Wilson (for seven weeks), bisexual_

_Jaime Hudson- 17 years old, brown hair, green eyes, single, lesbian_

_Alexis Gunner- 18 years old, black hair, blue eyes, single, bisexual_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Friendly Comfort<strong>

Jane and Maura spent almost all day just getting to know each other better. Now Maura was getting ready to go out to eat with her girlfriend.

Jane was sitting on the bed as Maura came out the bathroom. Jane jaw dropped, she was wearing a dress that went down to her knees, and wearing black boots to match.

"Does this look okay?" Maura asked nervously.

"That looks perfectly fine," Jane smiled. _Damn she's so hot. Jane, she's your friend, and a woman, don't hit on her._

"I'm a little nervous, this might be the first night me and Carey sleep together."

Jane just nodded and got up, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"You're going to be fine Maur," she kissed her cheek.

"I hope so," Maura sat down on the bed. "I haven't been this nervous on a date before, I've had sexual intercourse lots of times, but this woman is very special to me."

"It's going to work out fine," Jane rubbed her arm.

Maura just nodded, "Well I don't want to be late."

"Have fun," Jane smiled and Maura picked up her bag and left the room.

Jane laid down on the bed and took a deep breath, "I think I like her," Jane sighed. "Just what I need to do, crush on my first true friend here."

About an hour had passed once the door to the dorm opened back up, Maura had a disappointed look on her face.

Jane who noticed sat up quickly, "Maura, what's wrong?"

"She didn't come," Maura frowns, wiping her wet eyes.

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry," Jane pulls her close. Maura dug her face in the crook of Jane's neck.

"This isn't the first time it happened either. It's the third week she didn't come on our date. Am I stupid for believing it wouldn't happen again? She always comes up with an excuse and I always accept it," Maura sniffs.

"You're anything but stupid," Jane kissed the top of her friend/crush's head. "You probably like her so much that your brain isn't functioning when your around her. Trust me I know."

Maura nodded, "You're a great friend Jane," she whispered, snuggling in closer. Jane smells Maura's strawberry scented hair, smiling as her body warmed up.

"Thanks Maura, you're a good friend too."

Maura pulls back and kissed Jane's cheek, "I'd have to disagree."

"No Maura, you are a good friend, you trust me and everything and we only just met today."

Maura shrugs, "I felt a good vibe from you, and listen, I don't listen to vibes very often. Maybe that's why my relationship is complicated my head keeps telling me that she isn't good for me, but I don't know why I never listen," Maura sighed.

"You're in love Maura, that explains everything."

Maura looked up at Jane, "Jane, I don't think that's it. I think I just want to pleasure of being wanted and loved in the bedroom, but before anything happens with me and her so says she has to go. What if she's cheating on me?" her eyes got wet.

"If she's cheating on you, she's the stupidest woman I've ever heard of. Your sweet," Jane kissed the top of her head. "Kind," Jane kissed Maura's nose, "and smart," kissing her cheek. "If she doesn't see that, she's wasting her time."

Maura smiled, "Your so great to me," she wiped her cheeks and pulled Jane into another tight embrace.

A few hours have passed when Alexis and Jaime came back. Jane was laying down on the bed, and Maura was wrapped up in her arms.

"Oh my god, they are so cute," Jaime smiled.

"Yeah, cute," Alexis sighed.

"What's the matter?" Jaime kissed her friend's cheek.

"Jane's hot Jaime, if Maura gets her I won't."

"Look you won't have to worry about it because Jane is straight remember."

Alexis shrugs, "I guess, what I don't get is why you like Maura so much, of course she's smart, but..."

"You better not say she's ugly, she's a fine ass woman, if I do say so myself."

"Just sleep with her already."

"I would, but she's in a relationship remember."

"Jaime, I don't know if they'll be dating anymore when Maura finds out we saw her girlfriend, screwing around with Courtney in the bathroom."

"Ew I hate Courtney, I knew Carey was going to break Maura's heart. When she finds out I have to be the first one to comfort her, before she gets to Jane and they get together. I don't want to end up hating Jane, she seems nice."

"Jane sadly is straight Jaime, you have nothing to worry about. Maura will be heartbroken and if you're the first person who comforts her, she'll want you, trust me," Alexis stated, and within the next few days, she would find out how wrong she was about that statement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh oh, so what do you think will happen next... thanks for the reviews (if you left one) and the alerts surprised how many this story got already. Keep up the good work with reviewing u kno itll get story updates up faster.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3: Change of Events

**_OMG THANKS for EVERYONE who reviewed and added this story to their alerts... it means the world to me, keep showing me the love :)_**

_Jane Rizzoli- 18 years old, single, confused about sexuality (crushing on Maura and Alexis)_

_Maura Isles- 19 years old, in a complicated relationship with Carey Wilson (for seven weeks), bisexual_

_Jaime Hudson- 17 years old, brown hair, green eyes, single (crush on Maura), lesbian_

_Alexis Gunner- 18 years old, black hair, blue eyes, single (crush on Jane), bisexual_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Change of Events<strong>

Jane had a good night's sleep, when she woke up she realized Maura laying on top of her. Jane smiled down at her friend, and rubbed her arm. She turned slightly and then noticed Jaime watching her.

"Good morning," Jaime smiled.

"Morning," Jane nodded, slowly sitting up, hoping to not wake Maura.

"You and Maura have a good day?"

Jane nodded, "Yeah, Maura's such a sweet girl."

"I agree with you, and she's beautiful, don't you think?"

"She's nice," Jane shrugged, she didn't want the girl in her business.

"Do you want to date her?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jane asked lightly.

"Here's the deal Jane, I've liked Maura for a while, but she doesn't notice me. I was hoping that I could have a shot dating her."

Jane sighed, "Be my guest Jaime, it doesn't matter because she still likes her girlfriend."

"Sadly, she doesn't know what me and Alexis saw last night in the bathroom."

"And what exactly did you see?" Jane asked, not really happy with Jaime at the moment.

"Her girlfriend was caught screwing some other girl in the bathroom."

"And why should I believe you?" Jane asked a little harsh.

"Because it's true," Alexis stated apparently she was listening to the conversation.

"Really? That bitch, how can she possibly do that to poor Maura."

"She's a slut Jane," Alexis spoke up. "She made out with me once and then a few minutes later I saw her kissing some other woman. Who knows how long Carey has been cheating on Maura."

"This is going to kill her," Jane frowned. "I know what that feels like."

"Why what happened?" Alexis asked, sincerely worried about Jane.

"I called him yesterday and he said he was busy being having sex... he's been having sex with guys once every week for 20 months of me and his relationship."

"Damn Jane, I'm sorry," Alexis rubbed Jane's arm. Jaime shook her head and rolled her eyes as her friend kept on innocently touching her crush. "Well I think he is just stupid, you my dear, are too amazing to let that happen to you."

"You barely know me."

"That may be true, but I like you Jane. You seem like a nice girl, too bad your straight."

"Alexis stop hitting on Jane, you're scaring her," Jaime shook her head.

"It's okay Jaime," Jane told the girl.

"Don't you like guys?" Jaime asked.

"After getting my heart broken by every guy I go out with, they just suck. Look you are very beautiful Alexis, but maybe we can take this relationship slow, and then maybe I'll consider dating you, okay?"

Alexis nodded with a smile, "Take as long as you need Jane, I will be fine, I'd love to be your friend first."

"Thanks for understanding, I'm just a little confused of what I want right now."

"I understand perfectly, anyways I have to go take a shower, talk to you guys later," Alexis nodded, smiling at Jane once and then disappeared into the bathroom.

"She likes you a lot Jane, you obviously made a good first impression on her, she doesn't take liking to girls that quickly."

Jane shrugged, not really wanting to small talk, luckily she was saved when she felt Maura move on the bed.

"Hey," Jane smiled at her friend.

"Morning Jane," Maura looked into her eyes, and couldn't help, but smile.

Jaime shook her head, "Morning Maura."

Maura looks at Jaime, "Um... hello."

"You want to go down for breakfast?" Jane asked Maura when things got quiet.

"That'll be wonderful Jane, just let me change, wouldn't dare go out with a wrinkled dress."

"You'll have to wait a sec, Alexis is in the shower."

Maura just nodded, but went to go find something comfortable for her to go down in.

Minutes later Alexis came out of the shower and Maura went in the bathroom.

Alexis sat down next to Jane. Jane couldn't help but realized she smelled like vanilla.

"I like what your wearing."

"Oh thank you Jane," Alexis smiled, she was happy when Jane complimented her.

"Do you want to go down to breakfast with me and Maura?"

"I'm not really a breakfast eater."

"Yeah me either, but she seems to be, I'm taking her down to breakfast, just if you want to join," Jane had to be nice to Alexis because Jane liked her, for a girl, but Maura was her main interest.

"Sure, but if Maura doesn't mind."

"If Maura doesn't mind what?" Maura came out of the bathroom.

"If Alexis joins us for breakfast," Jane smiled.

"I don't mind Jane, what about Jaime?"

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm going to be busy this morning," Jaime told Maura.

"Alright, well we are all set then, let's go," Jane got up from the bed and put on some shoes. They all headed out the room while Jaime stayed to plans ways for Maura to like her.

Minutes later they arrived to the cafeteria, they made small talk, the more time she spent with Alexis, the more she enjoyed her company. Jane feeling attracted to a girl was a big step for her, guys weren't good to Jane and Jane was hoping if she does date a girl, she wonder will things go better in a same sex relationship.

When they stepped foot inside the cafeteria Jane heard Maura offer a quiet gasp, and Jane looked to where Maura was looking. There she saw some strawberry blonde girl making out with a girl with black hair.

"Is that?" Jane whispered to Alexis, and she nodded.

"I... we should leave," Maura whispered and then rushed out of the room.

Jane took one glance at the two woman kissing, "I'll go after Maura," Jane patted Alexis' shoulder and rushed out of the room. Jane stopped when she saw Maura on the front steps crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so um... how was that? Maura is hurt and Jane is pissed off at Carey. What's going to happen next? leave some reviews and you'll find out ;)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Straight Girl, Gay Girl

_**saadly the reviews suffered last chapter, but im updating anyways becuz when u guys add it to your story alerts it shows me that you are reading... hope u enjoy and review :)**_

_Jane Rizzoli- 18 years old, single, experimental with women (crushing on Maura and Alexis)_

_Maura Isles- 19 years old, newly single, bisexual_

_Jaime Hudson- 17 years old, brown hair, green eyes, single (crush on Maura), lesbian_

_Alexis Gunner- 18 years old, black hair, blue eyes, single (crush on Jane), bisexual_

**Chapter 4: Straight Girl, Gay Girl**

Jane sat down next to Maura and rubbed her back. Maura lays her head on Jane's shoulder and hugged her tightly, and cried for a few minutes. Jane couldn't handle girls crying.

"Shh, it's going to be alright Maur, sweetie," Jane kissed the top of Maura's head.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming. She always been cancelling on me, but I didn't know she would cheat on me."

"When I see her next she'll have hell to pay, no one hurts my friend like that."

"You don't have to defend me," Maura's looks up at Jane sadly.

Jane placed a hand on Maura's damp cheek, "Hey, if I didn't want to defend you I wouldn't have offered. You are too sweet to be taken advantage of."

"Sure," Maura frowned looking down. Jane put a finger below Maura's chin and brought her face up so she can look into her eyes.

"Your sweet and beautiful in every way Maura, you deserve to be happy."

"No, you deserve to be happy Jane, your one of the nicest girls I met, and I thank you for that," Maura hugged her tightly, and kissed her below the ear.

"Your welcome, it's what friends do. So you want to go back in there and confront her?"

"I don't really like confrontations."

"Your going to have to talk to her sometime, sooner is better than later."

"I know, I just don't think I can look at her."

"I'll be right behind you the whole time," Jane reassured Maura, with a kiss to her cheek. Jane stood up slowly and held out her hand.

Maura looked into Jane's eyes and saw trust, Maura reached out her hand and Jane took it, helping Maura get up off the steps.

"Just take a deep breath and everything will go great," Jane rubbed her back softly, as they entered the building where Alexis was talking... or more like shouting at Carey.

"How can you possibly cheat on Maura? She is the greatest woman you could have ever hooked up with. You don't deserve happiness, I hope your little slut knows what she's getting into. You truely are a bitch and I sure as hell hope that you never talk to Maura ever again."

"You are not the boss of me missy, Maura's so damn stupid she probably will not realize what I was doing."

"Hey don't you dare call my friend stupid," Jane walked over balling her fists.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Someone you don't want to mess with. Your the stupid one for letting this fucking gorgeous woman go, and cheating on her, just breaking up with her would have cost less pain," Jane growled, she couldn't control her anger, especially Carey calling Maura stupid. "Don't you come near Maura again or I will make sure you don't enjoy your life at all when I'm around."

"I don't know why I'm dealing with this, I'm going back to my woman."

"I hope you have fun in hell," Maura shouted, all three girls turn to her. "Yeah you heard me, you never deserved my love."

"Oh cry me a river, you were always a little bitch."

Jane couldn't take it anymore, she pushed Carey against the wall.

"You might want to be careful of what you call Maura in front of me."

"Look I'm done with this, I won't bother Maura again if it bothers you this damn much."

"You better not be lying to me," Jane grunted as she let Carey go.

"Bye Maura," she turned and walked off.

"Oh Maura, your shaking," Jane hurried over and held Maura in her arms.

"I'm not hungry for breakfast anymore. Let me just use the bathroom."

Jane just nodded and let Maura go when she stopped shaking and she went to the bathroom as Alexis leaned against the wall and Jane stood in front of Alexis with her arms crossed.

"Um... thanks for helping defend Maura, your a nice girl well not to that Carey chick, but I respect you a lot right now."

"Whatever I can do to help. You were pretty pissed off, you like Maura, don't you?"

"More than I'd like to admit, she's the first girl I actually felt attracted to, but I like her too much to date her, especially for my first girl."

"Well I have an offer, if you um... want to take it."

"What is that?" Jane asked leaning against the wall.

"Well I know how much you like Maura, and I understand you want practice with dating a girl before you get her. I won't mind helping you out."

"Oh Alexis, that's great, but I don't want to use you."

"You won't be using me, trust me I won't mind helping you out so one day you can be happy with Maura. If this is the only way I can date you, I won't be disappointed when you leave me for Maura."

"Oh... I don't know Alexis, you are attractive, but I can't do that to you."

"But you should you should want to see how dating a girl is before you date one you actually like a lot. So you won't mess up the relationship."

"You really want me don't you?"

Alexis nodded slightly, and Jane smiled.

"Okay, but no hard feelings when if I do start dating Maura."

"None at all Jane," Alexis smiled. "I'd be willing to help, it's what friends are for."

"Don't you mean girlfriends are for?"

"So are you my girlfriend now or something?" Alexis asked.

"Experimental girlfriend," Jane shrugged and kissed Alexis' cheek.

"That sounds good enough to me," Alexis stated with a smile.

Jane was quite fine with her experimenting with Alexis, if you were in Jane's situation, and it was your first time dating a girl, it'll be best if you experiment before you go out with the woman you like the most. Would anything go wrong with this?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so dont hate me Alexis is just helping Jane experiment before she gets with Maura, so Maura and Jane will get together, Jane will just practice being comfortable dating a girl, before she gets commited to Maura. So leave your thoughts in a review and please continue on reading.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: Jane's First Girl

_**Thanks for the reviews soo glad you guys are still enjoying, and hope you don't mind me updating twice in one day, keep on being faithful readers and reviews :) i love you all for reading**_

_Jane Rizzoli- 18 years old, experimenting with Alexis, bisexual_

_Maura Isles- 19 years old, single and heartbroken, oblivious to jealousy, bisexual_

_Jaime Hudson- 17 years old, brown hair, green eyes, single (still crushing on Maura), lesbian_

_Alexis Gunner- 18 years old, black hair, blue eyes, with Jane to help her experiment, bisexual_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Jane's First Girl <strong>

Alexis and Jane small talked while Maura came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, sorry for taking so long," Maura frowned, wiping her eyes.

"It's alright, are you feeling better?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay."

"That's good," Alexis smiled. "Ready to head back to the dorm room?"

Maura nodded, and the three girls walked out of the cafeteria. Alexis had her hand dangling awfully close to Jane's. Jane knew what Alexis wanted, she hoped it felt fine holding another girl's hands that isn't Maura. Jane intertwined her fingers with Alexis, she looked up at Jane with a smile, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

When Maura turns to the side, she saw Jane holding hands and smiling along with Alexis. Maura didn't ask about it yet, but she thought it was weird for Jane to be holding another woman's hand. Maura knew Jane was touchy with her, so why should seeing Jane be touchy with some other girl making her confused.

Jane and Alexis were in a conversation that they let Maura take a part of. Everything was comfortable and they arrived at the dorm room before they knew it.

Once inside they saw Jaime laying on her bed reading a book.

She looks up suspiciously at first they were back early and she noticed Jane's hand connected to Alexis, she smiled because that meant that Maura was still available.

"Hey you guys are back early, what happened?"

"Maura lost her appetite when we saw her ex kissing another woman," Alexis explains.

"Oh damn Maura I'm sorry, you should be treated better."

"Thanks," Maura nodded, she felt as if Jaime had a crush on her, but Jaime was far from Maura's type. Maura wasn't sure she even had a type, all she knew was that Jaime was too... awkward to be around.

"So what's up with you two?" Jaime asked, looking at Jane and Alexis who looked uncomfortable, they didn't want to discuss what was really happening between them.

"Long story short, Jane decided to give me and her a chance."

"Oh, I understand," Jaime nodded with a grin.

"Really? I think that's great Jane," Maura smiled. "You deserve to be happy after what that guy did to you."

"Thanks Maur, that really means a lot to me."

"Well you both look great together," Jaime smiled, she was very excited for the possibility of Jane letting Maura have her.

"You want to go for a walk?" Alexis asked Jane.

She looked over at Maura, and saw her shrug.

"Sure, are you two going to be fine by yourselves?" Jane asked oblivious to the fact that Jaime had a crush on Maura.

"Yeah don't worry about us, just enjoy your girlfriend Alexis," Jaime added with a wink.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you later then, okay Maura?"

"Sure," Maura nodded and gave her a quick smile.

Jane and Alexis leaves the dorm room, to go walking.

Maura sits down on her bed and shifts uncomfortably when Jaime sat next to her.

"So you found out that your girlfriend was with another woman, that must have sucked."

"It does, I'm absolutely heartbroken."

"Oh baby, I can always fix that," Jaime smiled.

"Look I do not like you in whatever way you like me, please we should just remain roommates and nothing more. Of course I'm upset, but I am not going to rush into something that you want us to be, whatever that is," Maura spoke her mind.

"You could have just said that your not attracted to me," Jaime grunts. "I'm going to go for a walk," Jaime got off the bed and left the room.

Maura took a sigh of relief, thinking Jaime would stop hitting on her now.

Meanwhile Jane and Alexis made it out of the building, Jane had her hands shoved into her pockets walking next to her experimental girlfriend.

"Are you okay Jane, you seem quiet."

"I kind of feel bad for leaving Maura alone with Jaime, no offense to her or anything, but I don't have a good vibe from her."

"Why do you think she's single? Me and her have been there before, she's not that great of a girlfriend. She was more of a physical girlfriend, but I quite enjoy the time I get to just talk to the people I date, which isn't a lot actually. I'm actually bisexual because I had no luck with guys for a few years, and then when I get my first girlfriend I had all these offers for hot guys, but I was too loyal to my girlfriend. I'm attracted to both species, but I'm fonder of women."

"I never knew that before."

"Not a lot of people know that about me, your one of the first people I told this to."

"Is Jaime one of them?"

Alexis nodded. "Me and Jaime has a strong friendship going on, and I know sometimes she can act like a bitch, but all in all she's a good woman."

Jane nodded, "Your a great girl Alexis."

"I sense a but in there."

"It's kind of hard experimenting with you, because trust me your great, but there is something about Maura I can't get out of my head."

"You like her a lot, I can tell by the way you two look at each other."

"I don't want to end me and you just because I like Maura, I doubt she even likes me in that way," Jane ran a hand through her hair.

"Jane, I think she has feelings for you, I saw how she looked when she saw me and you holding hands. It was obviously jealousy, I just don't think she noticed it. If Maura makes you happy I shouldn't hold you back."

"I'm just a little confused right now. Your not mad?"

"Maybe you should just talk to Maura, who knows what you might find out."

"I don't know," Jane sighs and Alexis held onto her hand. "I don't want to get hurt."

"Jane, you're going to be okay, you should be with Maura, guess I shouldn't have suggested we tried dating."

"I'm really sorry about this, I hope we can still stay friends."

"Of course Jane, as long as you don't ignore when you get with Maura."

"You mean if I get with Maura."

"Trust me on this you'll have nothing to worry about," Alexis kissed the corner of Jane's mouth.

"I can't believe how understanding you are, your a good friend, you know that?"

Alexis nodded, "Thanks for telling me though."

"Of course," Jane kissed her cheek softly.

"So you want to finish our walk or do you want to head back to our room before Maura ends up getting annoyed by Jaime."

"We shouldn't have left Maura alone with Jaime."

"I know what you mean. Let's get back so you can talk to Maura."

Jane nodded, she still couldn't believe how fast she was already falling for Maura, she hoped the relationship if they got together goes well because she didn't get much experimenting all she realized is how much she wanted to be with Maura. Maybe her wish would be granted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so you enjoyed this chapter didn't you? So Alexis is fast in and out with Jane, idk why i did that it just came to my R&amp;I brain that they shouldn't be with anyone else. REVIEWS make me happy, soo keep them coming and I'll keep this story coming... we both win lol. Review and then come back for more, (soon hopefully)<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6: The Important Talk

**_thanks for still reviewing... here is more this chapter is VERY important that you read an give me your thoughts_**

_Jane Rizzoli- 18 years old, officially single, wants to date Maura, bisexual_

_Maura Isles- 19 years old, single and feeling slightly better, wants Jane but unsure, bisexual_

_Jaime Hudson- 17 years old, brown hair, green eyes, single (crushing on Maura), lesbian_

_Alexis Gunner- 18 years old, black hair, blue eyes, single and okay with Jane liking Maura a lot, bisexual_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Important Talk <strong>

They arrived back into their dorm room shortly, they saw Maura sitting on the bed, pretty much doing nothing.

"Hey Maura... where is Jaime?" Jane asked, sitting down to her friend and crush, patting her thigh.

"She got upset that I told her I didn't like her in that way and all that other stuff, so she said she went for a walk. How was your walk by the way?"

"Good," Alexis smiled. "We learned a lot about each other."

"That's good," Maura nodded. "So you two are dating now?"

Jane sighed and looked up at Alexis, who helped her out.

"Nah, we've realized that we are just good at being friends and relationships would ruin what we've gained."

"Yeah, I understand," Maura nodded, she felt her lips go upwards, but hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"You don't have to look too happy about it," Jane nudged Maura in the ribcage.

"What? I'm sorry," she frowned.

"Don't worry about it sweetie," Jane kissed the side of Maura's head and Jane noticed Alexis with a big smile on her face.

"So what are we going to do now?" Alexis asked.

Both girls shrugged, then there was some silence and Alexis looking back in forth between Maura and Jane.

"Um... Maura, can I talk to you about something?"

Jane looks up quickly at Alexis, couldn't believe her ears.

"What about?" Maura asked sweetly.

"Something I don't want to talk about in front of Jane," Alexis admitted and Maura looked at Jane who just shrugged.

"Um... alright, I have to use the bathroom anyways," Jane got up, and before she disappeared she glanced at Alexis once more, wondering what she is up to.

"So, you and Jand seem close," Alexis just cut to the chase.

"Yeah, I'm wuite fond of her, so why did you want to discuss Jane while she's not here?"

"I think she has feelings for you."

"Really?" Maura asked in shock. "I thought she was just close and touchy like that."

"Maura, then explain why she touches you more than she ever did with me."

Maura shrugs, "Maybe she was nervous about being around a good looking girl like yourself."

"Maura, I'm going to ask a question, and you can't lie."

"Alright," Maura nodded, leaning her elbows on her knees.

"Do you have feelings for Jane?"

Maura took a deep breath, "I don't know, I like being around her, but I just got cheated on, I'm not looking for anything, especially anything to destroy me and Jane's bond. She's the closest person I've ever had in my life. I can't mess that up."

"I understand what you're getting from, but maybe you can test her out, she was good to me, but we didn't work out because I knew how much Jane likes you. Between you and me, she wanted to experiment with girl, before you and her ever went out. She has never been with a girl before. She's a great girl, just promise to think about it. I know I can't force you into anything."

"I'll um... yeah, I'll think about it. I would have never guessed Jane liked me in that way. She's so sweet and incredible I like her," Maura finally admitted. "It might take some time before I'm ready for another relationship."

Alexis nodded, "Yeah, you were very fond of Carey, I still can't believe someone can be stupid enough and cheat on you."

"Me either," Maura frowned. "I still can't believe I didn't see the signs sooner."

"It's alright Maur, it happens to the best of us," Alexis sighed, and rubbed Maura's back.

"I can see why Jane wanted to date you even if it was for a short time. Your so sweet and amazing, I'm glad me and Jane have you in our lives."

Jane finally came out of the bathroom, "Hope you girls had a good talk."

"We sure did," Alexis smiled, while patting Maura's arm. "Let me just tell you, this girl is amazing."

"I know," Jane smiled to Maura, and Maura felt her cheeks grow warm, having Jane compliment her was so amazing. "So you guys talk about me?"

"Maybe," Alexis smiled, and then pulled her phone out of pocket. "Well look at that, I have to meet my friend at the... library," Alexis got off the bed, and hurried out of the room.

Jane looked at the door and then Maura, "That was weird."

"Yeah," Maura nodded. "Hey um... Jane can we talk about something?"

"Sure, if it's not a bad thing."

"It's um... kind of in the middle," Maura admits. "I have a confession to make," Maura stated nervously, fiddling with her hands. Jane placed one of her hands on Maura's and they looked up at each other.

They both smiled softly, Jane's thumb caressed the top of Maura's hand.

"I think... no I know I like you."

"Really?"

Maura nodded nervously, and Jane pulled her close. "Yeah, ever since we met I felt close to you like I haven't felt with anyone else not even anyone I dated. But I just got hurt and I don't want to do anything to harm our friendship."

"Me either Maura, we are amazing friends even though we just met recently. But I know you probably aren't ready to date yet, because well what Carey did to you was uncalled for, same thing that happened with me, my last relationship was a lie for 20 months. I can't forgive him and I'm scared to move on into a new relationship so quickly because I have fears like you about getting hurt again."

Maura nodded, "Your so understanding Jane."

"So are you Maur," Jane intertwined her fingers with Maura's, they both smile and Maura leans over to kiss Jane's neck.

"We should take things slow for now, you know until we are both ready for another relationship with each other."

Jane nodded with a smile, "That's a good idea, you my dear are most definately worth the wait."

Maura nodded, "The same goes for you Jane. While we are both waiting, it'll be a good thing to get to know each other more, just to bond."

"And when will I know when we're both ready."

"Oh Jane, I think we will know without a doubt," Maura kissed her cheek and snuggled close to Jane, as they sat together and enjoyed the night moment.

Things wouldn't take as long to take off with their relationship, they both already trusted each other enough, they just had to be sure they trusted themselves to make their future relationship to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So hope you enjoyed this... they will be slowly getting there from what you read... next chapter will skip to the next week, so stay prepared and i urge you to review :)<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7: One Week Later

**_thanks for the amazing reviews I'm truely touched, and here's as promised this story which takes place a week after the last chapter_**

_Jane Rizzoli- 18 years old, officially single, but not for long, wants to date Maura, bisexual_

_Maura Isles- 19 years old, single for a little longer, not unsure about Jane anymore, bisexual_

_Jaime Hudson- 17 years old, brown hair, green eyes, single (hoeing around lol), but still crushing on Maura, lesbian_

_Alexis Gunner- 18 years old, black hair, blue eyes, single and okay with Jane liking Maura a lot, bisexual_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: One Week Later<strong>

Alexis had gone out with a new friend she met the past week. Jaime was in the dorm room with a girl named Amanda, making out.

Maura and Jane felt uncomfortable when Amanda came over and immediately pounced on Jaime. They got out of the room as quick as possible.

Now they were walking on a sidewalk, heading for the cafeteria to get some lunch.

'I'm glad you influenced me to actually eat a real meal."

"You are a grown women you should know when you should eat something," Maura smiled.

"Your so cute sometimes," Jane kissed her lips gently. The past week they had been sharing innocent kisses, nothing major in kissing had happened yet, just quick peck on the lips.

After getting some food they sat down at a table, sitting across from each other, Jane held Maura's hands in hers, she had something she wanted to talk to Maura about. Jane's thumbs slowly caressed the top of Maura's hands.

"This past week, we've been bonding a lot, and you give my heart a warm feeling whenever we touch, or kiss. You've become very important to me Maura, and I want to prove to you how much. So would you be the honor in being my girlfriend?" Jane asked, she was completely nervous and anxious to what Maura's reply would be.

Jane took a sigh of relief when a bright smile lit Maura's face.

"Jane, I've been feeling the exact same way. I had a whole speech planned, but I'm glad you asked me first," Maura smiled. "I saw you were nervous, but you never have to be nervous around me," Maura brought each of Jane's hands to her soft lips.

"You got the easy way out, I didn't realized you felt the same way about me."

"You are someone real special Jane, and I also want to prove how much I want us to be in a relationship. At least we won't have to be nervous about the kissing."

"You got that right, but soon it'll be leading to somewhere, hopefully not to soon."

"Yeah, I love kissing you, but I don't think we're ready for the sexual relationship... well for now, I never had sex with a girl before, so I want my first time to be special."

"Well you know I haven't had sex with a girl before," Jane laughs. "But when we are ready, I'll be happy to please you."

"You're making my cheeks warm up."

"That's called blushing Maura," Jane laughed.

"Maybe we can keep the dirty thoughts to a minimum, before I jump on you right now."

"Wow Maur, that thought was dirtier than mine," Jane smirked.

Maura shook her head gently, "Let's just finish our lunch."

Jane smiled at the woman in front of her, How does she look more beautiful right now?

"I can sense you staring," Maura stated as she looked up at Jane.

"I'm not staring it's called observing how morebeautiful you look right now."

"Oh," Maura blushed. "Well maybe you can keep admiring me," Maura winked.

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?" Jane asked Maura.

"Like every two hours," Maura smirked, and squeezed Jane's hands. "But I don't mind it one bit."

After lunch ended Jane took Maura's hand and they walked outside, but was stopped by the girl Carey was caught kissing a week earlier.

"Hey Maura..." she spoke.

"What do you want?" Maura grunted, not in the mood for drama, she just wanted to spend a peaceful day with Jane.

"I just wanted to apologize for Carey, and that I didn't know you were dating her. All she told me was you and her were just close, and it's no big deal. So I just assumed that I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"She's been a real bitch, and she's been distant lately and I was just wondering if that how she was before you found out she was cheating."

"I don't know what to tell you," Maura shrugs, really feeling uncomfortable and wanting to leave, and Jane sensed it.

"We are really busy right now, please stop talking to Maura so we can go."

"Damn... I'm sorry," she shook her head and walked off.

Jane turned to Maura and squeezed her hand, "Are you going to be alright sweetie?"

Maura just shrugs, "I don't know Jane."

"Will a kiss cheer you up?"

"I don't know, I'm still kind of upset that Carey cheated on me, the other girl was making me uncomfortable, I don't want you to leave me because I can't control myself..." Maura rambles only to have Jane press Maura against the wall and devour her lips.

Maura moans as Jane sucked and nibbled on her bottom lip. Jane pulls back and smiled.

"I'm not going to leave you Maur," Jane placed a hand on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Really?" Maura asked, and Jane leaned her forehead on hers.

"No, and you know why?"

Maura shook her head, "Why?"

"Because you are amazing," Jane answered, and then brought her lips forcefully back down onto Maura's. Lips moving as one as they made out long and hard for a while against the wall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so I'm REALLYYY getting writers block, can somebody give me suggestions please, I dont want to end the story becuz i dont know what to write next ALL and ANY reviews are welcomed pleasee<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8: Before The Date

**_sorry for the delay but i needed suggestions and for my birthday got season 1 of R&I... it is AMAZING lol i never watched the first season before... anyways now im back so keep on reading :)_**

_Jane Rizzoli- 18 years old, in a relationship with Maura, bisexual_

_Maura Isles- 19 years old, in a relationship with Jane, bisexual_

_Jaime Hudson- 17 years old, brown hair, green eyes, single (hoeing around), but still crushing on Maura, lesbian_

_Alexis Gunner- 18 years old, black hair, blue eyes, dating new girl she met, bisexual_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Before The Date<strong>

It was the next week after Jane had finally asked Maura out. Maura was feeling a little bit under the weather, her throat hurt, she had a fever and she had a stuffy nose. Jaime tried to stay out of the room as much as possible but Alexis didn't mind it, she helped Jane take care of her girlfriend.

"You are so sweet Jane," Alexis told her friend as Maura was asleep.

"Thanks, and thanks for helping me with her."

"It's what friends are for," Alexis patted Jane's hand.

"So how is your girlfriend doing?"

"Um... good, she was actually feeling a little sick too."

"Maybe there is some kind of bug going around," Jane shrugged. "I've been with her a whole week and I haven't gotten sick."

"Yeah, that is weird," Alexis smiled. "I'm glad Maura is feeling better now, you've been holding off your first date for a whole week."

"Yeah, Maura is so understanding, she never was sad that me and her couldn't go out yet. She knew it wasn't her fault."

"Things are going great, better that you guys are actually dating each other."

"She's perfect for me Alexis, she understands me and everything more than a guy ever did. I'm glad I'm giving her a chance, and it's not even weird that I like her a hell of a lot more than any guy I've ever dated."

"So what do you have planned for your first date?"

"Damn, I've been so busy thinking about Maura I forgot an idea for our first date."

"A picnic would be nice, there's a great grass area that's perfect for a picnic."

"That's a good idea, but how do I get food for a picnic."

"I have my ways Miss Rizzoli, just give me two hours and you shall have a basket filled with perfect things for a picnic."

"Nothing illegal, I hope."

"Not at all, it's a good way to get stuff, I promise. You trust me right?"

"I don't see a reason why not to," Jane smiled.

"Well I'll go and you can be alone with Maura for a while."

"Okay, and Alexis I owe you, whatever you want just name it."

"I'll think about it Jane," Alexis got up from the bed and left a few seconds later.

Jane smiled, glad she had a friend like Alexis. She looked over at Maura sleeping peacefully, her nose still a little red for blowing her nose a whole week. Maura wouldn't let Jane kiss her though because she didn't want to contaminate her girlfriend. Maura was the only person who could call her Janie and not want to beat them up. Well one because Maura was beautiful, two because they were dating and three was because she sounded so adorable calling her Janie.

"Why couldn't I have met you a long time ago?" Jane sighed, kissing Maura's forehead. "You're amazing, and I'm never going to let you go," Jane caressed her cheek.

She felt Maura was warm and she wiggled a little before opening her eyes.

"Hey," Jane smiled, squeezing Maura's arm.

"Hi," Maura sat up slowly. "I feel 100 percent."

"That's good, I care about you, and I wanted you to feel as good as new."

"Oh I am as good as new," Maura winked and then pinned Jane down to the bed, straddling her waist.

Jane smirks, "You know how long I've been waiting to kiss you."

"Sorry, I didn't want you to get sick."

"I'm fine sweetie, now are you going to keep me pinned down?"

"I have to make it up to you for making you take care of me."

"You can never make me do anything," Jane admits.

"Oh, really? I'll hold it against you."

"Fine," Jane smirked. "I'm really turned on right about now," Jane moans as one of Maura's hands slid up her thigh. "Yeah someone is feeling a lot better."

"Okay, that's enough talking time," Maura lowered her mouth on top of Jane's.

Jane offers a soft moan as her hands grip her ass, she whimpers as she felt Maura slowly kiss and then suck hard on her neck.

"God Maur."

"I'm guessing you like that?" Maura pulled back some.

"Uh yeah... so why'd you stop?"

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of the situation," Maura got off of Jane and sat onto the bed.

"Trust me, your not," Jane rubbed Maura's thigh gently, kissing down her neck.

"Jane, you know I can't resist when you do that."

"Do what?" Jane asked, licking up Maura's neck.

"Jane..." Maura moans.

"I knew you liked that," Jane winked, and sucked on Maura's bottom lip.

"Jane, I'm getting tempted to have sexual intercourse with you."

"Oh yeah, sorry," Jane pulls back.

"I never said it was a bad thing," Maura kissed Jane's lips softly.

"We haven't even went on a first date yet Maura. I really want to show you how much you mean to me, but this is still going a little fast."

"Jane, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Jane nodded, not expecting what words would come out of Maura's mouth.

"Have you ever had sex before?"

Jane looked up at Maura and shook her head, "No I haven't," she stated and then immediately looked down at her hands.

"Now I understand what's going on. Janie, it's okay I won't push you into anything."

"Your not Maura, I want to have sex with you so bad, but I guess I'm just afraid if I'm not good enough for your needs."

"Oh Janie," Maura pulls her close. "There is nothing to be afraid of, remember I never had experience with a girl before, so it will be new for both of us, alright?" Maura kissed Jane's cheek softly.

"Yeah, thanks Maura, you are a great girlfriend," Jane kissed her lips softly. "Can we um... still make out more, I want your soft lips back..." she got cut off by Maura devour Jane's lips.

All that was heard for an hour were soft moans. Jane wanted to have sex with Maura, but she should really be ready for that kind of commitment, she liked Maura more than anyone else she ever dated and she wanted to make sure her girlfriend knows it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so that was mainly a filler chapter so you guys don't think I abandoned the story. Thanks again your ur thoughts and help in your review last chapter... please keep on reviewing it will mean the world to me and the two lovebirds ;) and quick question...<strong>_

_**When should Maura and Jane have sexual intercourse for the first time, I never wrote M rated girl on girl before but I can manage just want your opinion on when that should happen**_


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Sorry this is not an Update I'm just letting you guys know that I have stopped writing for this story, but I do hope to return in the New Year with a remake of this story if you wanna read that put my on ur author alert instead of story alert... this story will have the smae name Transformed Jane so ull know when this story will be being posted...

**OH YES and this story will be deleted within the next 24 hours, so theres the heads up ive decided to send you**


End file.
